Doesn't Make a Difference
by a.mild.groove
Summary: In the later years of the Gorillaz band, Noodle's feelings for 2D start to unfold. But throw a twist in the mix and somebody is gona get screwed over! Rated T for language and some sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

Doesn't Make a Difference

By: keep.your.groove.on.baby

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own the Gorillaz……I hope I can't get sued for that…o crap.

A/N: thoughts will be in _italics_, and everything else will be in quotes.

Chapter One

Noodle's POV

A lot of times when I think about my situation, several emotions come forth, one of the more common ones being gratitude. A ten year old girl once a part of a top secret military program in Japan then shipped to England to the doorstep of a rogue band in the hopes that they won't turn the FedEx crate away. Yes, I think I have a lot to be grateful for.

For eight years I have used my guitar skills to assist this band in reaching the top, and now we're there. We've done so well that now it's time for a small break from the music business…well…at least the _public_ part of the music business. We still need to entertain ourselves somehow. The only difference is that this time we won't be going our separate ways all across the world. Well…maybe not all of us.

Geez…I've been here for eight years! How could this not have happened? Exactly…everyone knew this was going to happen…it was only a matter of time…

Normal POV

Noodle sat next to the heater in the guitar room of their studio, quietly strumming her guitar. With a little more than a week left until Christmas, Kong was on the brink of freezing over, inside and out. This was one of the few secluded places with a heater, so the Axe Princess took refuge away from her band mates. The door was open and she could here the melodic sound of Murdoc's bass in tandem with 2D's voice. Russel was softly tapping a beat on his drum set in sync with 2D singing. Noodle frowned, whatever they were playing was missing something…

Then she realized they were doing Feel Good Inc. and _she_ was the one missing. The song sounded a little ridiculous with just a bass and drums. Even though 2D's voice was perfectly synced with the other two, it still sounded wrong.

Noodle sighed and put her guitar on a random stand to wrap herself tighter in the blanket she had around her body. She thunked her head back against a free space on the wall and sighed again. Why couldn't she have a minute away from him? She wished they hadn't come down to the studio in the first place. She had been trying to avoid him lately but couldn't when all of them were around. She shivered again, wishing she'd put more on than just pants, socks and a t-shirt. She closed her eyes against the cold to consider her grave conundrum.

She was 18 as of a few months ago…so she was considered somewhat legal to society but could drink with her band mates no problem. However ever since the crate lid was lifted she's had these feelings…these stupid, childish feelings that she knew were totally off base.

2D was eight years older than Noodle. He was the one to sign the release form and open her FedEx crate. And he was the one Noodle had feelings for. Ever since she first laid eyes on him she always felt something more special for him than her other band mates. They were the best of friends; however, lately Noodle had been pulling away due to the intensity of her feelings.

Her ears picked up the song again and she realized that it was soon coming to a close. Sighing with frustration she picked herself and the guitar up off the floor and wrapped herself tighter in the blanket. Slowly she crept out of the guitar room, putting a finger to her lips to silence the polar bear and the alligator as she stalked by. They both nodded, not that they would tell on her anyway, they were too fond of her.

Once she quietly closed the door she quickly made her way to the lift. She pushed the button for it and then cursed herself, remembering the voice of Shawn that sounded every time the lift was called. Glancing back nervously she saw that no one had heard it so far and quickly got in the ice cold elevator to take her up to her room. Once she reached her floor it was a only a few steps down a corridor, through the door and she was in the safety of her room. Absently placing her guitar in its proper stand she walked over to her closet to put on warmer clothes. She put on a thick hoodie and another pair of knee socks and her slide ins.

She sat down at the foot of her bed on the floor a little warmer than before and crossed her legs to meditate. It was close to eight o'clock and she wanted some relaxation before the rest of the band found her.

* * *

Back in the studio, Russel tapped the final beat to Feel Good Inc. on his drums as the others finished up their parts as well. Scratching his stomach he stood and removed himself from behind the drums.

"I think I'ma make myself somethin' to eat."

Murdoc giggled. He'd been drunk before he came into the studio and a scatter of empty beer bottles testified to his wasted state, "Do you _really_ need to eat anymore fat lard? Ha HA!"

Russel stared blankly at the drunk bassist with his white eyes before he just ignored him and headed towards the lift with 2D in tow.

"Shouldn't we help him to his Winnie?" 2D asked with concern.

Russel shook his head and tapped his foot to the sound of Shawn's voice as the lift came down to them. Once the lift came down and the door opened, both band members got in and faced the direction in which they had just come.

"Let those two take care of him," Russel said indicating the indecent polar bear and the smoked up alligator.

"You're just jealous cuz I'm sexy!" shouted the polar bear, in which his thong came undone.

Russel and 2D both shook their heads at the grotesque sight as the doors began to close, "E'ry damn time 'e talks," 2D said in disbelief.

The lift groaned with age at the effort needed to lift both of them to the upper floor, in which a thought slowly occurred to 2D.

"Where's Noods? 'aven't seen 'er in a while."

Russel scratched his stomach again with hunger, "Not sure, check her room."

2D checked his watch, quarter to nine.

Once the lift reached the first floor, Russel took off towards the kitchen and 2D went on his way to Noodle's room. He smiled fondly at the sign on her door and gently knocked.

"'Ey love, i's me, 2D."

Inside the room, Noodle bit her lip in frustration. She'd been so concentrated on her meditation that the shock of 2D's voice actually gave her a headache. Nevertheless she called out, "You can come in, Stu."

Noodle was one of the few that still called 2D by his real name. It was part of that special bond that they had.

He opened the door but paused when he saw the way she was sitting, "Do ya wan' me ta come back lat'r, love?"

Noodle rubbed her head absently, "No Stu, it's ok. I'm done." She smiled at him and patted the space in front of her. 2D grinned his trademark toothless grin and walked over to sit down in front of her. She stretched and yawned before slouching in her upright position.

"So what's up, Stu?"

2D leaned back on his hands with his legs stretched out in front of him and yawned in response, "Not much. We was jus' in da studio and wer' wonderin' where ya wer'. We wer' playin ya favorite song…" he said in a sing song voice.

Noodle smiled at him, "Sorry I missed it, I was just taking a nap," she lied smoothly.

2D shrugged, "Oh well. I'm bored now though."

"So whatchu wanna do?"

2D thought to himself while Noodle tried her hardest not to pounce on him for looking so cute. Then a perfectly corny idea occurred to her.

"How 'bout a movie?"

He cocked his head to the side in thought, "Ain't it kinda cold for tha'?"

Noodle shook her head with a smile, "We'll stay warm."

After thinking it over, but missing what was implied, 2D smiled and nodded, "Tha's a great idea! What do ya wana see?"

Noodle thought about something that might actually have promising results. When an idea occurred to her she posed her cutest act and said, "Well Stu, you know you're the only one I can see a chick flick with so…"

"Then tha's what we'll do! If my little love wan's to see a chick flick then my little love will see a chick flick."

Noodle smiled again while wondering how she managed to survive eight years of his charm. Was it charm? Couldn't be…charm was conscious…and 2D was not aware that he was "charming" her.

Before he could speak again his phone rang from his hip. Glancing at the caller his eyes brightened for the second time that night.

He stood quickly unclipping the phone off his hip, "I got to take this call, love. Just get ready and knock on my door when ya ready to leave, k?" And with that he ran out her door, flipping his phone open in the process and shouting "Hey!" into the phone.

Noodle sighed in frustration and stood to shut her door so she could change and get ready. Did 2D even see her as a potential girlfriend? She knew he was slow but he couldn't have been _that_ slow, although Murdoc would disagree with her.

She decided that even though she was hoping for this to be a date, dressing up was out of the question.

"Too damn cold for that," she said to herself.

Instead she kept on the double knee high socks and pulled on a pair of blue jeans, a blue top and her current hoodie with a Japanese puppy cartoon on it. She put her slide ins back on and began to comb her hair out. Glancing at the mirror she smiled at how much her appearance had changed since she'd arrived. Her height changed but not a lot for her age. Her chest was…endowed to say the least. That she was grateful for too. Noodle frowned at the mirror. Too many times in the beginning of the Gorillaz debut people had thought she was a boy…and then the horrified looks when they realized she was a girl.

Noodle rolled her eyes and walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth. Then the call 2D got on his phone ran through her mind. She frowned again. 2D never got calls; all he did was play games on his phone. _Probably his parents or something_, Noodle thought.

Finished brushing her teeth, Noodle checked herself over once more in the mirror before walking out of her room into the kitchen where Russel was standing over the stove tapping a beat on the counter with his hands. In front of him was a sizzling pan with something good coming out of it.

Walking in she plopped down on a bar stool, "Hey Russel."

Russel turned upon hearing her and smiled, "Hey baby girl. You hungry? I'm making omelets."

Noodle shook her head, "I'm going to the movies with 2D in a little bit."

Russel glanced up at her with a knowing look, making Noodle attempt to hide herself in her hoodie.

"Big night?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. Noodle sighed. Russel was the only one whom she had confided her secret crush in. He knew of her frustration and felt her pain every time 2D walked by unaware.

"I hope so, but I don't have my hopes up. You know how it's been going."

Russel shrugged, flipping an omelet onto a plate and starting another one immediately.

"Maybe this time 'D will take notice."

It was Noodle's turn to shrug this time, "Who knows," she glanced at the clock on the wall and jumped out of her seat.

"I gotta go, Russ. The movie starts at 9:30."

"What movie?" he asked.

Noodle shrugged and smiled, "Don't know, but there's always one playing around that time. See ya."

"Have fun, baby girl. And good luck."

* * *

Noodle gritted her teeth when she stood outside 2D's door. He was still on the phone! And from the sound of it, he was on the phone with a girl. Noodle never heard him say "Darlin'" to a man before anyways.

Pinching the bridge of her nose from a headache she knew was going to foreshadow a migraine, she knocked on the door.

"2D?"

"Jus' one sec, love!"

"Ok, I'm gona be in the car park."

"Awright darlin'!"

She rolled her eyes and smiled at his trademark phrase. She laughed at the thought of everything 2D did being copyrighted.

Turning around she walked the ten feet it took to get to Murdoc's Winnebago. Suddenly she stopped and cursed her stupidity. Of course she couldn't take the geep…it was way too cold for that. Tapping her pockets, Noodle groaned realizing she'd left her keys on her dresser upstairs.

Sighing, the Axe Princess walked past the Winnebago to 2D's Camry and stopped short.

"…damn."

A while ago 2D had been rear ended while getting breakfast one morning for the band. And of course, it had been by a fan who just so happened to be a tourist. A fan who was completely _enamored_ by 2D. Feeling guilty he told her not to worry about the damage since her massive truck had no damage whatsoever. An autograph and a couple of photos later 2D was home listening to the snickering of his band mates…specifically Murdoc.

Anyway, at this point the bumper, which had been smashed almost completely into his trunk, fell off. And from the looks of it the entire backend was eager to follow.

Slumping in defeat, Noodle turned back around to head back up to her room to get her own keys. It was at that time that 2D decided to come careening out of his room into the car park at full speed. Seeing her standing there he skidded to a stop, panting heavily.

"'ey love! Ready to go?"

Noodle nodded, "I just gotta get the keys to the Envoy."

"Why? We'll just take my…car."

Noodle smiled, "I think it's about time to get that fixed, D. I'll be right back."

"Awright Darlin'. I'll wait 'ere for ya."

She turned to walk away before she noticed what 2D was wearing. A shirt with the number 88 on it and a messed up pair of jeans with his converse.

"What?" he asked, watching her stare at him.

Noodle giggled, "You might want a jacket 'D."

2D looked down at himself and grinned goofily, "Oh…right. Sure thing darlin'."

Noodle nodded and turned to go back up the lift into her room. Once she passed the kitchen she shouted a 'Forgot my keys' to Russel, who was still making omelets in the kitchen, before grabbing them from her room.

Running back down to the car park Noodle jogged up to her truck where 2D was leaning against it texting someone on his phone. Noodle stood in front of him for a minute before he noticed her and smiled, snapping his phone shut.

"Ready to go, love?"

Noodle nodded but arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Who are you talking to so much 'D?"

2D shook his head, "Jus' a friend. Let's go, awright darlin'?"

Noodle giggled, "You keep saying that!"

2D opened her driver door and bowed, "'is what I do darlin'."

The Axe Princess shook her head with a laugh and got into her truck, starting it and immediately turning the heat up on high. After a minute, Noodle looked around confused as to where 2D had gone. Turning around she saw him out the rear window texting on his phone. Noodle sighed, knowing that he was talking to the girl from earlier. Who the hell was it!

Noodle tapped the horn to get his attention, which accomplished just that, but maybe was a little excessive since the singer nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked at her bewildered in which she pointed to her wrist and then the passenger seat. He grinned and nodded, texting something and then snapping his phone shut and got in the car.

Noodle rested her head on her steering wheel and looked at him helplessly while he buckled his seatbelt. He glanced at her, "What?"

"Please tell me you won't do that in the movie, Stu," she said with the best puppy-eyed look she could muster. He grinned and winked at her, "Of course I won't, love."

Noodle smiled and put the truck into drive and took off out of the car park into the snowy landfill that surrounded Kong Studios. Once at the gate, its iron doors opened automatically with a creak to let them out of Kong.

Noodle turned on the radio and nearly cried at what came on. 2D shared a smile with her and turned the volume up. It was both their favorite song. Title and Registration by Death Cab For Cutie.

Noodle had, by this time, nailed the guitar solo and 2D could sing in tune with the song. Since Noodle was driving, 2D began to sing to her.

…_cause behind its door,_

_there's nothing to keep my fingers warm,_

_and all I find are souvenirs from better times,_

_before the gleam of your tail lights fading east_

_to find yourself a better life._

Noodle swayed in her seat to the beat of the guitarist and couldn't help but think to herself that this moment was perfect. 2D winked at her, as if reading her thoughts and agreeing. She blushed and turned her eyes to the road, hoping the darkness of the night would cover her flushed cheeks.

They pulled into the parking lot of the theater and quickly got their tickets to get out of the cold. Both had agreed on _Memoirs of a Geisha_, since neither had seen it or had the chance to see it. They avoided the concession stand and hurried to their theater to avoid fans or someone who might recognize them.

Once inside the theater, Noodle stopped short when she realized the theater was completely empty and the previews were already playing. She smiled to herself, this could _definitely_ work to her advantage. 2D smiled at her, clueless, and grabbed her hand to pull her up to the top middle seats.

Once seated, 2D lifted the armrest between them and opened his arms wide.

"Snuggle wit' me, I might get scared," he said mocking fear.

Noodle giggled to hide her blush and curled herself into his arms. At that point the movie started, and 2D pulled her closer. Noodle grinned to herself. _This is it! This is exactly what I wanted. I can't believe he took the first step!_

Nothing else happened throughout the movie except for Noodle feeling 2D's phone vibrate several times in his pocket. Thankfully he ignored it and continued to hold her until the movie ended. When the credits began to roll, Noodle stood and stretched but suddenly screeched when 2D picked her up and ran down the stairs of the theater with her in his arms bridal style.

"2D! What the hell are you doing! Put me down!" Noodle shrieked.

"My…little love…shouldn't…'ave to…walk…anywhere!" 2D panted.

Noodle thought about it and rested her head against his collar as he burst through the theater doors out into the cold December night. This may be the night that she had been waiting for. 2D was being…loving. She'd never seen a side of him like this before and quite frankly she couldn't wait until they got home.

2D deposited Noodle next to her driver side door and slouched over with his hands on his knees, panting heavily.

He wheezed slightly as Noodle patted him on the back, giggling, "'D you didn't have to kill yourself over propriety."

2D waved his hand dismissively, "Nah…you're…darlin' 2D…is just a little old…tha's all."

"Hmm…well…ya look great for 26."

2D laughed, "Thanks darlin'."

"No problem. Get in, 'D it's freezing!"

After insisting on opening the door and a minute waiting for the heater to kick in, the two band mates were back on the road towards Kong.

Once they pulled into the car park and turned off the car, Noodle sat awkwardly in silence for a moment. Finally, she glanced at 2D and saw him smiling at her.

"What?"

"Aw nothin'. I was just wonderin' if ya were too old to be tucked into bed."

_Oh. My. God._

"Umm…n-no…I-I don't think so."

2D grinned, "Great! Well then let's get you into bed, little love!"

Unfortunately for Noodle, when 2D said, "tuck into bed," he _literally_ meant "tucked into bed." Her heart rate stayed steady except for when he gave her a kiss on the cheek, good night. Other than that, it went no further.

"Thanks for tucking me in, Stu. It's been what…almost four years since you've done this?"

2D nodded, "Too long, little love. But, I promise to try to do it more from now on."

_Is that cause for a glimmer of hope maybe?_

2D leaned down to give her a hug, "G'night little love."

"Night 2D. Thank you for taking me to the movies."

"My pleasure. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye."

With that 2D stood to walk out of her room, when Noodle heard the continuous vibration of his phone, and him getting it out again for the second time and whispering, "Hey, love."


	2. Chapter 2

Doesn't Make a Difference

By: keep.your.groove.on.baby

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own the Gorillaz……I hope I can't get sued for that…o crap.

A/N: thoughts will be in _italics_, and everything else will be in quotes.

A/N: I would like to say thank you to the reviews that I received on the first chapter. Although this is not my first attempt at writing, it is the first story that I am confident I can finish. Thank you for your support. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Morning rose at Kong Studios like any other morning in the winter time. No birds chirped, only the shuffling of feet in the ominous landfill could be heard occasionally.

It was ten o'clock, Russel was already up in the kitchen cleaning so he could start making breakfast. He heard 2D talking coming down the hall.

Once the drummer heard 2D's feet step on the linoleum he said, "You're up early, 'D. What's the occasion?"

A pause, "Russel, look who's dropped by for a visit!"

Russel turned around and his white eyes got wider than ever before, "Oh…hey. How's it going?"

* * *

In Noodle's room, her alarm clock just hit twelve o'clock when the radio automatically turned itself on to wake her up. It took a few minutes but Noodle finally began to stir and stretch while the music playing blared next to her head.

"WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Noodle nearly jumped out of her skin at the shock of Murdoc shouting. Breathing heavily she pushed off the covers and quickly padded barefoot out of her room to see what all the shouting was about.

Noodle walked into the kitchen unaware, "Hey guys, what's all the…"

She never saw it coming. Not in a million years. Had you asked her if it was possible, she would have told you that you were crazy and delusional.

But nope. There sitting on a kitchen stool holding hands with 2D was Paula. Paula the bitch from hell that for some unknown reason decided to whore herself out to Murdoc to hurt 2D. And yet she was back, _holding his hand._

Murdoc leaned against a counter on the far end of the kitchen away from Paula and 2D, smoking a cigarette. Russel stood next to him with him hands in his pockets glancing at Noodle. Usually Murdoc was not allowed to smoke inside but Noodle ignored it completely and could only gape at Paula and 2D…Paula holding 2D's hand. Obviously they had been talking for a while considering the tension in the room and the fact that Murdoc woke up around eleven to get breakfast.

"Look who's 'ere, Noodle. Our favorite person ever, _Paula_," Murdoc sneered.

"Stop it Muds, things have changed now," 2D said defensively. Paula shot a glare at Murdoc, and Noodle saw her squeeze 2D's hand.

"Um…hey…" Noodle stammered. She averted her tear-filled eyes and inched her way over to Russel and Murdoc. Russel opened up his arms for her and swallowed her up in a big bear hug.

2D cleared his throat, wondering if he should rethink this decision considering that now Noodle was just as upset as the other two band mates. Another squeeze on his hand from Paula, though, reassured him that he had done the right thing.

"I know this seems kinda sudden, but Paula and I 'ave been talking and we worked things out now. So I asked her to come live with me again."

"And you decided not to consult any of us why, Dullard!" Murdoc spat.

"Because she's staying wit _me_ and it was _my_ decision!"

Then Paula decided to put in her two sense, "Look, darling if me staying here is going to upset your band then…"

"_Some _of us still remember what happened the last time you were with us, Paula. 2D nearly became a recluse, ODing on almost everything he had and Murdoc got a broken nose," Russel said. Murdoc twitched his nose, remembering that night vividly and almost wishing he'd done something a little bit smarter about it.

Paula gave Russel a glare, "Thankfully _Noodle _has no problem with me since she wasn't even here when that happened. Besides _like 2D said, _things have changed now and we've worked out our problems."

Noodle whirled around, shrugging off Russel and gaping at Paula for what she had just said. Murdoc lit another cigarette, sensing that the shit was about to hit the fan.

"I may not have been here when you decided to whore yourself around Kong, but what you did is still inexcusable and I will _not_ respect you for that whatsoever, regardless of whether you made amends with 2D or not!"

The room was deadly silent after that. 2D and Paula could only stare open-mouthed at Noodle seething while Murdoc snickered behind her. Russel put his hands on her shoulders.

Noodle couldn't take anymore. Her dreams, her hopes, everything came crashing down in the form of a whore sitting in her kitchen. She shook of Russel's hands and stormed out of the kitchen towards her room, she thought she heard someone call her name but she just ignored it.

She slammed her door shut and stood clenching her fists with tears streaming down her face. She wouldn't stand for this kind of torture…something had to be done. There was no way it was humanly possible for her to stay here with that _woman._

Wiping away her tears, she pulled open her drawers and closet and threw on clothes, grabbed her keys and left her room again. She knew she needed to be far away from this place to think over her next course of action. Because indeed…this kind of situation called for action, and action she would take.

Storming back into the kitchen, everyone was as she had left them, except 2D was standing behind Paula with his hands on her shoulder. Noodle looked away from the couple and walked up to Murdoc, thrusting her hand into his pocket and grabbing his cigarettes and a lighter.

"What the…hey!"

Noodle turned around and this time heard Russel calling her name, "Not now Russel!"

"NOODLE!" he shouted.

Noodle spun around, "NO! I said no Russel! I need some fucking space from all this shit!"

She stood for a moment, waiting for him to speak. He glanced at 2D and then at Murdoc. Murdoc put his head down and nodded. Finally Russel said, "Please come back."

Noodle slumped her shoulders, "I'm not leaving, Russel. Not yet anyway."

With that she spun around and fled to the car park, jumping into her truck and throwing it into drive. Before she slammed on the gas she caught sight of Murdoc's Winnebago and an idea struck her.

2D sighed, "Does anybody else understand why she responded like tha'? I've neva seen her tha' hostile before."

"That's not fo' us to explain 'D. Maybe if you looked at it from her perspective you might understand a little bit better."

With that both Russel and Murdoc left the kitchen and 2D could here them calling the lift up to them.

2D sighed and Paula stood and wrapped her arms around him, "Don't be upset darling. We're together again and that's all that matters, right?"

2D shook his head, "I just didn't want to upset Noodle. She means a lot to me and I know I mean a lot to her…" 2D's black eyes widened at the realization of what he had just said.

He didn't have time to ponder anymore on the thought, for Paula was dragging him to the lift.

"Let me do something to get all this shit off your mind," Paula said leaning in and kissing 2D.

Murdoc sat on a stool in the studio booth, lightly strumming his bass guitar to a random song. Russel sat in the booth, half listening to Murdoc.

"That beat sounds good, yo. Should write a song with that or somethin'…"

"What should we do about Paula?" Murdoc said, still in a daze.

Russel sighed, "Yo, I don't even know why you care, ya know?"

Murdoc frowned, "First of all mate, what I did was uncalled for yes but _she_ came to _me._ And second of all…" Murdoc sighed, "I'm worried about Noodle."

Russel turned off the intercom and walked into the booth with Murdoc, sitting behind his drum set, "Why you worried?"

The bass player swiveled on his stool to face the drummer, "Because she is a part of our band!"

Russel stared levelly at Murdoc, quirking an eyebrow.

Murdoc sighed again, "And because she's like a little sister to me. Come on Russ, I hardly give a damn about anybody, but that girl…she's special to me…and to us…and if you recorded this I'm going to choke you in your sleep you bloody bastard."

Russel rolled his white eyes, "I care about her too but you didn't tell me why you're worried."

"Because I know how she feels about Dullard up there," he said.

Russel chuckled, "Do ya now? Well, don't be tellin' her dat. She thinks I'm the only one dat knows."

Murdoc snorted, "Chic can't get nothin' past me."

Russel picked up his drums sticks and played a small segment from a song, "Yo, play White Light wit me."

"Alright mate."

* * *

Meanwhile, about four miles away from Kong Studios, Noodle's Envoy was parked on the side of a road designated for the scenic view of the mountains. No one else was there, so Noodle sat in the back of the Envoy with the hatchback open, drinking Murdoc's beer and smoking Murdoc's cigarettes and abusing a box of tissues she had picked up on the way there.

She had been crying since she had torn out of the car park. She nearly smashed into the gates of Kong and almost got into an accident twice.

Her face was red from crying so hard and the tear streaks had dried and now irritated her skin. All in all…she looked like hell.

Noodle stared out at the mountains lined up in front of her. A breeze swam through the back of the Envoy, irritating the dried tears and manifesting new ones. She had been thinking and plotting since she had gotten there.

_I should have known…but how could I? Paula was old news by the time I had gotten there and I was too young to care or to understand. Now she's back…probably here to stay if 2D has the balls to fight for it, either that or he'll leave with her and then Gorillaz is fucked forever._

Noodle lit another cigarette and took a long drag on it. She exhaled and watched the smoke drift away from her out of the truck and into the sky. Then an idea hit her, a plan that she knew she had to take into action for her sake.

_If 2D leaves with Paula…then Gorillaz won't be able to make another album and we're doomed. However…if I leave…Paula can take my place…_

It was a long shot and Noodle knew that it would require elements that she had never delved into, but it was a risk she was willing to take.

Scrambling around the Envoy for a pen and paper, Noodle began listing her priorities and affairs that had to be taken care of.

It took Noodle the rest of the beer and four more cigarettes to conduct her plan on paper. She kept tossing the paper away, thinking it was erroneous and stupid. Then she'd remember 2D and Paula and how close they had been in the kitchen, and then she would grab the paper again and continue with her plan.

At this point she was close to being tipsy and on a full-scale nicotine rush when her plan was finally complete. She read over the specifics to make sure she had everything in order and that she wouldn't completely screw herself in attempting this.

_Priorities for Escaping_

_tomorrow…start doing laundry for **all** your shit and bring down to truck after each load_

_look for an apartment at least **fifty miles from Kong**_

_change cell phone number_

_find a job. **Not a band**_

_pack the rest of your shit and bring down to truck_

_write goodbye letter to band._

Noodle had side notes next to each number for where she should get an apartment, what kind of job she wanted and what she should say in her good bye letter. It was an intricate list but it was what she needed to move on.

Noodle slid herself out of the Envoy and stretched, taking in her surroundings. She was in an abandoned tourist area and was not about to go hunting for a job and an apartment fifty miles from here on half a tank of gas. So that was the first thing she should do…go to the gas station.

She closed the hatchback and hopped into the Envoy, driving back towards Kong in the hopes of a gas station being somewhere along the way.

Noodle got pretty close the where Kong was located before she found a gas station. She pulled in and filled her tank. Looking around she saw a newspaper stand outside of the station. Excitedly, Noodle fumbled for her credit card to pay for the gas before running and getting a newspaper.

Then another idea occurred to her and she went inside and as luck would have it, there was a magazine rack right next to the door. On it she found several apartment listing magazines and picked up all of them and ran to the counter, slapping down the magazines.

"I'll take all of these please!" she said to the mangy woman behind the counter.

Saying nothing the woman pointed behind Noodle to the magazine rack. She turned and saw that above the rack was a sign that read – FREE – TAKE ONE.

"Oh…well I'm taking more than one so shouldn't I pay?"

The woman said nothing so Noodle just grabbed the magazines and left the gas station in a hurry.

"Freak," she mumbled while in the safety of her car. Ten minutes later Noodle was waiting for the gates of Kong to open. It was late afternoon at this point and she knew that everyone was either out or up and around inside Kong.

Pulling into the car park, Noodle decided to park as close as she could to the lift but as far away from Murdoc's Winnebago and 2D's room as possible. Especially 2D's room.

Once parked, Noodle sat and thought of the first thing she should do. Tonight she was going to do all of her laundry and try to pack most of her things. She needed to leave as soon as possible.

"Boxes. I need boxes. Shit. The store room."

Noodle sighed and got out of the truck, kicking herself for making up a plan that required boxes. Boxes from the store that was fifty feet **_below_** Kong!

She inched her way past Murdoc's Winnie and paused to listen. Nothing. The geep was still here so he was probably out or upstairs. So Noodle walked with a little more comfort and ease to the bunker hole. She climbed onto the platform lift and pushed the button that would lower her down to the store room.

She glanced around nervously as the platform lift lowered her further away from the car park, "How the hell do we live here?"

Noodle was jolted out of her reverie as the lift landed roughly on the lower levels of Kong. She held her nose and sidestepped around all the trash that somehow they had accumulated. Noodle wasn't even aware of them coming down her a whole lot unless they needed food that was shortcoming but how could they trash the place?

She walked eerily to the store room and was relieved to find that it was in somewhat good order. And right next to the door was several piles of broken down boxes.

"Perfect," Noodle whispered. She grabbed a large armload of boxes and brought it out to the lift.

Noodle did this three more times until she opted that she had enough boxes for the things she owned and would be taking with her.

She climbed onto the lift and pressed the button to make it go up, all too happy to be leaving the dark places beneath Kong.

Unfortunately for Noodle, what was waiting for her at the top of the bunker was much more unpleasant than anything below. Waiting for her on the bunker landing stood none other than 2D and Paula, both looking bewildered.

Noodle sighed when the lift secured itself at the bunker platform and opened the gate, dragging out one pile of boxes, trying her best to avoid eye contact with either one of the couple.

"Um…Noodle what are you doing?"

Noodle didn't answer until she had dragged all three piles of boxes off the lift and into the car park. When she was done she stretched and sighed nonchalantly.

"I'm…giving away some of my old clothes and apparently I had more than I thought so I need some boxes." She turned away from them and started loading the boxes onto a go cart to bring them to the lift that would take her up to her room.

2D and Paula both shared a look and stepped around her awkwardly so they wouldn't get in her way.

"Do you need any help, darling? 2D and I can help you take those upstairs," Paula said.

Noodles was bent over away from them when Paula decided to say this, so fortunately Noodle had the opportunity to grit her teeth and make a face before responding with a, "No."

She didn't look at them as she climbed into the go cart and drove over to the lift. She hoped this was the last time she would have to look at them or talk to them ever again.

Stopping outside the lift, Noodle got out and grabbed the newspaper and magazines out of her truck and plopped them on top of a pile of boxes before dragging all of them into the lift to go to her room.

When the lift opened she peeked out to see if anyone would be there to see her. Russel and Murdoc were no where in sight so she took her time dragging all three piles of boxes down to her room.

Once in her room, Noodle sat down on her bed and buried her face in her hands. She was tired, and had been crying all day. She wiped her face with her hands and looked around her room. She had so much to do and she wanted to do it all now and get out.

But first things first. She got out the apartment magazines that she had and began looking through all of them.

It took her about four hours to go through all of the magazines and pick out what would work for her, then she went back and called each place, getting necessary information from them and then at that point deciding which ones would work after talking to the owner. She narrowed it down to two places that she could not decide between.

One place was thirty miles from where she was now and in a nice area with a lot of opportunities for a job. The other place was a little over a hundred miles away in a completely different town and was also in a very nice area but it was a small town so job opportunities would be limited.

_There'd also be less people there. Less people that would recognize you and you could settle in undisturbed and away from all this._

Noodle made her decision and circled the apartment complex that was the furthest away: Paradise Cottage. Noodle laughed at the queer name for the apartment complex, it seemed like an oxymoron. _Paradise in a cottage? Yea, ok._

Standing up and stretching, Noodle thought about her next course of action. _How about calling them back and getting an apartment you dolt._

Noodle blinked. That was probably a good idea.

She threw away the other magazines and kept the one she wanted and called the number back.

"Um, yes, hi I just spoke to you about the two bedroom apartment for four hundred fifty a month. Yes I'm interested in it. Um, I can fill out paper work when I get there; I'm trying to pack all of my things now. Yes, I am in a hurry. Um, I'm trying to get out by tomorrow but it might be another day from now. My name? Noodle…Hitori."

It felt strange saying that last name. After she had arrived and they had confirmed that they were going to call her Noodle, they needed to get her paperwork figured out and that required a last name, so they picked Hitori.

"…yes this is my phone number. Ok, I will let you know exactly what time I'm coming when I get the chance. Yes, thank you Mrs. Burnam I look forward to meeting you too. Bye."

Noodle hung up the phone and smiled to herself. She was doing it…she was actually going through with this.

_Ok, second course of action…pack._

Noodle looked around her room again and realized that if she did all of her laundry before she packed…it would smell like boxes and she'd have to wash it again.

Noodle sighed, _Ok…scratch that idea you idiot._

She locked her door and started making the boxes with tape she found in her closet. After that she marked each one with a marker, CLOTHES, GUITARS, CRAP, BED, etc.

She started with her clothes first, opting that she'd probably just keep on what she had and shower when she got that. Remember that Noodle marked a box that said BATHROOM. She opened her closet and grabbed an armful of clothes and laid it on her bed. She checked her clock, seven o'clock. This was going to take her awhile.

* * *

Russel yawned and checked his watch, "Oh man, we've been down here all damn day! It's ten o'clock!"

Murdoc was trying his hardest not to touch anything. His fingers were raw from playing his bass for so long and he'd played for that long _sober._ He didn't know whether to cry or scream.

Pulling off his bass with his palms and sitting it down where he'd been sitting and stretched, "I'ma hit the sack, mate."

Russel looked around for no reason, "What do you think 'D's doing?"

"Screwing."

Russel sighed, "It ain't the same wit'out him, man. It just ain't the same."

Murdoc patted his pockets and growled, "I can't believe I let her take my cigarettes now I gota go buy more!"

Russel stood, raising a questioning eyebrow, "Don't you have a shit load of smokes in storage or something?"

Murdoc waved a hand dismissively, "I'll see ya, mate."

With that Murdoc left down the lift first to the car park and was shocked to see Noodle standing outside the lift when the doors opened.

"'ey love, what're you doing?" He noticed her truck was filled with boxes and then every seat except the driver's seat was folded down.

Noodle paused awkwardly, "Um…I'm giving away a lot of my old clothes and I had to pack them all up. I'm taking them to the thrift store tomorrow."

Noodle noticed the geep keys in his hands and hurried to change the subject, "Oh! Are you going out?"

Murdoc gave her a curioius look but decided not to push her about it, "Yea…you ganked all my smokes, love so I need more."

Noodle brightened and pulled a twenty out of her pocket, "Can you get me whatever this can buy?"

Murdoc awkwardly took the money and nodded. Then he looked her dead in the eye, "Are you ok, love?"

Noodle started at the question, not used to Murdoc showing much concern for anything animate. She switched her weight from one foot to the other uneasily before sighing.

"I just don't like her being here, Muds. Her presence kind of disrupts the "peace" that we had around here."

Murdoc looked around awkwardly again before slowly walking up to her and wrapping her up in a hug. Noodle froze for a moment before slowly returning the hug. She had never been in such close proximity with the bass player and she noticed that his scent was not as bad as she thought it would be. He smelled of cigarettes but he made an attempt to cover it with cologne and deodorant.

He squeezed her, "Russel and I are always here for you, you know that right? I know I've never said this before but….I…I _do_ care about ya, love."

He released her from the hug and cleared his throat, "And if you take my cigarettes again, I'm gona kill ya."

Noodle laughed and wiped away tears that threatened to fall. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out another twenty and handed it to him, "Well you might want to get more beer."

Murdoc's eyes widened and he was about to snarl before he calmed himself. He shook his head and pushed the money away, "Keep it, I know you needed it today."

He walked away from her towards the geep. She watched him get in and haul ass out of the car park with tears in her eyes. She reconsidered staying with the band, now that Murdoc had voiced his care for her. But looking past the Envoy she saw 2D's door…with the lights on…and shadows moving inside. Taking a deep breath and straightening her spine, Noodle slammed the button that called for the lift to take her upstairs. She still had one more thing to take care of.

A/N: Some of you may have noticed that I don't really devote much of the story to 2D and Paula. Well, sorry to disappoint, but this is not a 2D/Paula story. 2D will be more involved in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Doesn't Make a Difference

By: keep.your.groove.on.baby

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own the Gorillaz……I hope I can't get sued for that…o crap.

A/N: thoughts will be in _italics_, and everything else will be in quotes.

A/N: I would like to say thank you to the reviews that I received on the first chapter. Although this is not my first attempt at writing, it is the first story that I am confident I can finish. Thank you for your support. Enjoy!

Chapter Three

The next morning seemed colder than usual. The zombies were more active than usual. And the temperament of the band members was harsher than usual. All together, something was off.

Russel was, again, in the kitchen cooking breakfast; wrapped in hoodies and jackets galore to keep from the cold. Murdoc sat on a kitchen stool with his face buried in his hands, a cigarette sticking out between his palms. Both of them had just had yet_ another _argument about what to do with Paula.

Neither of them was very willing to put the band in jeopardy over some chic that wreaked havoc the last time she was here. Especially with how Noodle had been feeling about 2D lately.

Russel checked the clock on the wall, eleven o'clock. He wanted to talk to Noodle and get her opinion about what should be done about Paula.

Russel cleared his throat, "Muds, can you go wake up Noodle?"

No argument. Murdoc just nodded even though Russel couldn't see him and slowly stood; putting his cigarette out in a new ashtray he had bought last night. He walked down the hallway and stopped, noticing that the carton of cigarettes he had deposited by her door at four in the morning was gone.

Shaking his head and assuming she'd gotten up in the middle of the night, Murdoc knocked on the door lightly.

No answer.

He knocked again.

Still no answer.

He turned her doorknob and was surprised to find that it wasn't locked. If Noodle was adamant about anything, it was her privacy. Opening the door, Murdoc's mouth gaped open at the scene before him.

"RUSS! 2D!"

2D jumped in his bed at hearing Murdoc shout. He shook his head, trying to think straight. If there's one thing he knew about Murdoc, a shout that loud was an order, not a request.

He unwrapped Paula's arms from around him and climbed out of bed, causing a moan from said person. He quickly pulled on pants and a shirt and messed with his shoes as he ran out the door.

"Darling?"

_Shit._ 2D turned around to see a disheveled Paula leaning on her arm to see him, "Where are you going?"

2D cleared his throat, knowing this was going to cause an argument, "Muds just called Russ and me. I think it's important."

Almost instantly her face turned into a scowl and 2D flinched.

"What! So he can abuse you and torment you! What the hell 2D? I thought you said you weren't taking that anymore!"

"H-he wouldn't call Russ too if he was going to do that," 2D said defensively.

Paula ripped the covers off her and got dressed quickly, "I'm coming with you, and I'm not going to let him hurt you."

2D sighed and followed her out of the door and into the corridor that was next to his room.

When they reached the kitchen, Murdoc was standing there with the deepest scowl on his face that 2D had ever seen and an envelope nestled in his crossed arms.

_Shit, maybe I am gona get it this time,_ 2D thought.

"Thanks for taking so long Face Ache, and I DO NOT REMEMBER CALLING YOU WENCH!"

Paula scowled back, "I'm not going to let you hurt 2D!"

"Like you could stop me, bitch!"

"What did you say!"

"ENOUGH!" roared Russel.

Murdoc kept the scowl aimed at Paula but jerked a thumb towards Noodle's room, "Look at this." His voice almost seemed tender and scared, despite the look on his face.

Concerned for Noodle, 2D didn't wait for Paula, but ran down the hall to Noodle's room, skidding to a stop in front of the door. His eyes widened.

"NOOO!"

It was completely empty. It was as if no one had ever lived here, despite the fact that Shawn's shadow could still be seen behind the shoji door.

2D collapsed on his knees, tears already streaming down his face. He gripped the doorframe for what little support it gave him, and stared at the empty room, almost willing it to come to life again with everything that made it Noodle's room….including Noodle.

He heard Paula come up behind him and gasp and then felt Russel and Murdoc come up behind him. Russel put a hand on his shaking shoulder.

"Her car is gone too. All that she left is this envelope addressed to Gorillaz."

Russel picked up 2D's almost weightless body and supported him back into the kitchen. 2D kept trying to turn around and look at Noodle's room, to see her come out the door and follow. But she never did.

Russel guided 2D to a kitchen stool and sat next to him, Murdoc on his other side. He wasn't sure where Paula was nor did he care at the moment. His eyes were glued to the letter in Murdoc's hands.

Without a word, Murdoc opened the letter and gently unfolded the pages. He cleared his throat and began to read out loud:

"_Dear Gorillaz,_

_By the time you read this, I will be gone and far away from Kong Studios. I have brought everything that was in my room with me, except for Shawn, and left the rest._

_I know that some of you are hurt by my sudden departure, but please understand my reasons for leaving. I'm going to do something that I usually would not do if I was there in person. I'm going to be blunt. _

_Paula, **you** are the reason I left. Regardless of whether I was around the last time you were here or how old I was, what you did is, like I said, inexcusable. However, you are not the only reason I left._

_2D. Eight years ago you opened a FedEx crate that had a little girl inside, sitting on straw, with a guitar in her lap. Since then I've always felt something special for you and those feelings began to grow more and more. I thought for a mere second that maybe we could have something, but the arrival of Paula proved me wrong. I left because I could not bear to see you two together. Forgive me, because despite everything I said I know you cared about me too and realizing that I am gone probably hurt you more than anyone. You were my best friend for eight years, you taught me to not be afraid of Kong's inner workings, and that I was stronger than any zombie crawling around Kong. Thank you for everything._

_Russel, Murdoc. Please, forgive me. Russ, you looked out for me and cared for me the whole time I was with you guys. If there's one thing I can say about living with you, it's that I was always well fed and well cared for. Thank you, for everything._

_Murdoc, you made me a better guitarist with your intimate knowledge of music, and you taught me how to handle the bullshit that life can throw at you at any instant. Right now I am out of the safety of Kong and into the real world and I have you to thank, because I was prepared and I know I can handle myself. Thank you for caring._

_I know all of you are probably thinking that this is the end of Gorillaz. No, I would not end something so wonderful. Paula, there are several extras guitars in the guitar room of our studio. I know you can play a guitar so I have entrusted you with taking my place. Don't fuck up._

_Please understand that I left so 2D wouldn't be forced to leave because of Paula. We all know that there is NO ONE out there who can sing like 2D. 2D, you are the heart and soul of this band and without your voice and image, the band would shatter._

_However, anyone can play the guitar. My position was replaceable so it was in the band's best interest that I left instead of 2D._

_Please, do not try to find me. Wherever I am, I am happy and content. I will miss all of you a great deal. Understand that I did what was best for Gorillaz._

_I love you, all of you and I will miss you._

_Love,_

_Noodle Hitori_

_P.S. Please take care of Shawn while I am gone. He cannot be transported."_

2D placed his head in hands and began to weep out loud. He couldn't believe it. Noodle _did_ feel that way about him, and he was too blind to realize it. And now she was gone.

Russel silently went to the fridge and opened it, getting out a canister of Shawn's food and went back into Noodle's room. Murdoc lit up another cigarette and took a long drag off it, staring out the kitchen window. Paula had not said a word or moved since Murdoc had read the letter.

Murdoc cleared his throat, "Paula," he said calmly, "I want you to pack your things and get out of my house."

Paula's eyes widened and she stared at Murdoc in disbelief, "But…but Noodle said…"

"I do not care what Noodle said. This is my band. Either we will continue with _her_ as our guitarist or we will fall apart and never be Gorillaz again. I will not replace her. Pack your things now, and leave before I lose my calm."

Paula looked to 2D for support but he wasn't responding to defend her. He just kept weeping. Paula's shoulders slumped and she went to the lift that led to 2D's room.

Murdoc sat next to 2D as he continued to cry. He sighed and lit another cigarette rubbing his face with his free hand.

He didn't know if there was a way to get Noodle back. They hadn't the slightest clue where to start looking for her. None of them even suspected this. Murdoc snorted, _And I was the one that said she couldn't get anything past me…_

"Hey guys."

Both 2D and Murdoc looked over to see Russel standing in the kitchen doorway with a cell phone, and Shawn's empty food canister. Shawn could be heard singing softly in the background, as if out of respect for the lost of his mistress.

2D wiped his eyes, "Wha's tha'?"

Russel looked up with a glimmer of hope in his eyes, "Her cell phone, and she's made quite a few calls."

* * *

Noodle pulled up to Paradise Cottage at nine o'clock in the morning. She had left Kong at four right after Murdoc dropped off her cigarettes (Half a pack of which she already smoked to keep the tears away).

She looked around at the complex and decided that the name definitely fit the place. Some of the nicer, more expensive places were literally cottages and were very quaint looking. Noodle almost wished she'd gone for one of those instead since she could have afforded it but decided that it would look weird for an eighteen year old girl to move into a cottage by herself.

She stepped out of the Envoy and began to walk towards the office when and short, plump woman with grey hair waddled out the door up to Noodle.

"Oh! You must be Ms. Hitori! We've been expecting you!"

Noodle smiled politely, "You must be whom I spoke on the phone too, Mrs. Burnam?"

"Yes! Yes! That's me! Please, please, come inside, it is dreadful cold out here! I've got fresh cookies and hot cocoa inside by the fire. You can fill out your paperwork there." Mrs. Burnam waved her along and opened the door for her.

Despite her mood, Noodle couldn't help but smile at the woman's cheerful disposition. _They must not get a lot of customers; either that or they're very personable._

Once inside Noodle nearly melted at the warmth that overcame her. Mrs. Burnam guided her to a large overstuffed chair that Noodle promptly snuggled into. Mrs. Burnam put a blanket over her lap and put the fresh cookies and hot cocoa on the table next to Noodle and registration papers on the table in front of her. Noodle looked over the pile of papers worriedly.

Mrs. Burnam smiled and handed Noodle a pen, "I take it you've never had to fill out forms like this before have you? Don't fret darling I'll sit here with you. If you'd like my husband and my son can take your things to your apartment."

Noodle shook her head, "Oh no I couldn't. You've already been too kind to me."

Mrs. Burnam waved her hand dismissively, "Deary it is absolutely no trouble. If anything it'll get the ragamuffins that I call family off their behinds if you know what I mean. Harry! Collins! Could you come here please?"

Out of a door next to the fireplace came an older man that Noodle presumed to be Harry and another man in his late twenties that must be Collins. Both very fit for their ages and dark brown hair on both of them, although Harry's was balding.

Mrs. Burnam clucked and walked around to her husband and her son and introduced Noodle. Both shook her hand saying, "How do you do?"

"Now darling, if you wouldn't mind giving them your keys, they'll drive your things over to your place and bring everything up. Unfortunately deary all I had is a third level apartment, so thankfully these two are here to help you," Noodle mentally shrugged and handed over her keys figuring she didn't have much else to lose at this point, "Alright! Off you two go!"

Harry and Collins exited without a word, although Collins _did_ give her a backwards glance before walking out the door. Noodle sighed and clicked open the pen in her hand, _I am not fit to fight off someone's advances right now,_ she thought to herself.

Noodle began filling out the large stack of papers that pretty much asked the same thing on every page. Information that she, thankfully, chose to memorize when Russel straightened out all of her citizenship. Mrs. Burnam chatted away at nothing, Noodle smiling and nodding occasionally.

A good…thirty minutes later, Noodle pushed the papers towards Mrs. Burnam with a smile, "Finished."

Mrs. Burnam's eyes widened, "My, I have never seen someone fill out that many papers so fast! You're a pro!"

Noodle smiled, _Lady if you knew the cramps in my hand right now…_

She looked back towards the door that led out into the now snowy parking lot, "Um, is there anyway I can go to my apartment now? I'm really tired and I'd like to get settled soon."

Cluck.

"Absolutely darling! Let me just put these on file and get you your keys!" Mrs. Burnam flitted away from her with the papers in her hands and clucking the whole time.

Noodle sighed and sat back down in her seat, opting to eat a cookie. Biting the cookie, Noodle's eyes widened and she cursed herself mentally. She hadn't gone food shopping and Lord only knows when she'd get the chance.

Glancing at the four other cookies on the plate, Noodle quickly scarfed down the cookies and gulped down the cocoa. She sighed, lightly satiated.

Noodle stood and walked to the door, watching the snow dance across the air in front of the glass that separated the dancing snow from Noodle.

She was lonely already. And she felt dumber than ever. She was lonely…she was scared…and she'd just put a two month rent down payment on a six month contract for her apartment. So she was stuck there.

She wanted a beer really bad. Or a cigarette. Glancing back toward the clucking owner, Noodle figured it would be impolite to light up right in front of the nice old lady.

Noodle sighed, and stared out the window again trying to figure out exactly why she left. Sure, her letter spelled it out to a T why she left…but…damnit that was her house! She lived there, why did she leave!

Noodle mentally slapped herself, _Stop being selfish. You already know how much 2D cared about Paula and that he would have left had she not been able to stay._

Meanwhile Paula was about to pack her shit and leave Kong Studios without a peep of defense from 2D.

A movement outside caught her eye and Noodle recognized her truck coming back into the parking lot. Harry and Collins got out and rushed inside. Noodle scooted out of the way of the opening door with a sheepish smile.

Harry handed her the keys, "Everything's upstairs in apartment D building 2."

Noodle almost laughed, thinking it was a joke. When she saw that both of them had a blank look, she realized that this wasn't a joke because she was in Gorillaz…these people had no clue who she was.

"Is…is it really apartment D…building 2?" she asked hopefully.

Both nodded a little too happily for her mood. She was pissed. She tried to _get away_ from him and anything that reminded her of him and her apartment was fucking 2D?

Noodle sighed and smiled, "Thank you for…bringing my things up to the apartment. I wish I knew how to thank you."

Before either one of them could answer, the clucking grew louder as Mrs. Burnam waddled forward to hand Noodle two apartment keys and two mail box keys.

"These are for you! I hope you enjoy that apartment, we recently painted it!"

_Don't tell me…you painted it blue._

Mrs. Burnam clucked and sighed, somehow simultaneously, "Well deary, it's been so nice talking with you. Our office and home phone numbers will be on a card in your apartment. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything!"

Noodle smiled and backed out the door with the jumble of keys in her hands, "Thank you for everything. I appreciate all of it."

Without another word Noodle turned tail and sped to her car. She threw the extra keys in her center console and plugged the ignition with its key, driving off towards, "building 2." She gritted her teeth as the cold bit at her skin through the vent that was on for some reason.

She didn't know why she was in such a foul mood all of a sudden. Maybe because she realized that she booted herself out of her own home instead of being selfish and booting 2D and Paula.

Noodle glanced up and slammed on her breaks; building 2 had been approximately a hundred feet away…hardly cause for speeding off.

She parked the Envoy and jumped out, running into the building that was, thankfully, heated. Stuffing all the extra keys in her hoodie pocket, Noodle held onto her apartment key, walking up the three flights of stairs it took to get to her place.

Once at the top of the steps, Noodle was surprised to see that her door was the only door on this floor. Shrugging it off, Noodle shoved the key into the doorknob and opened the door to her new apartment: and promptly collapsed in the doorframe, hysterical crying.

The apartment was blue.


	4. Chapter 4

Doesn't Make a Difference

By: keep.your.groove.on.baby

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own the Gorillaz……I hope I can't get sued for that…o crap.

A/N: thoughts will be in _italics_, and everything else will be in quotes.

A/N: again I would like to say thank you to all of you who have supported me in this story. Reviews are not demanded nor requested but fully appreciated. Flames are encouraging too…if you catch a mistake. Tell me!

A/N: this might be the last chapter…I'm hoping but I might continue it. I won't go past five chapters. Still…I'm glad you all enjoy! 3 (thanks to teeler the kitty for showing me that symbol. Too cute!)

Chapter Four

All three remaining band members sat in the living room, beer cans and bottles strewn about the floor and cigarette and cigar butts littering the floor. None of them had slept all night. 2D hadn't stopped crying. Russel couldn't get his head out of his hands. Murdoc kept sighing and turned away occasionally to hide the tear that dropped from time to time.

It was eight in the morning, Murdoc had opted to call the police an hour ago when Russel reminded them that they couldn't _force_ Noodle to come back, regardless of whether Paula had already left.

Upon hearing this, 2D had lifted his head and looked around, asking where Paula had gone. Murdoc told him that he had made her leave and 2D just nodded and began to cry again, wailing that he missed Noodle and that it was his fault.

Now, Russel was going through Noodle's phone, trying to decipher what phone numbers would lead to Noodle's location.

Russel cleared his throat. He wasn't usually one to be afraid, he'd been through too much to be afraid; however he couldn't muster the courage to call any of these numbers. And neither Murdoc nor 2D were paying attention to make him.

Russel handed the phone to Murdoc across 2D's weeping back, "Call one of those unknown numbers. It might be an apartment complex or the military or something."

Murdoc almost snorted his cigarette, "She wouldn't go into the military would she!"

"I don't know man! Just call one of the damn numbers!" Russel snapped. Murdoc stared at the drummer before clicking the call button for one of the numbers.

"Prairie Way Apartments, how can I help you?" said a voice on the other end of the phone.

Murdoc cleared his throat, and elbowed 2D to shut up. This had to sound believable.

"Um, yes mate, my kid sister has gone and run away and I was wondering if she was residing at this complex. This is a number in her phone."

"Oh! I'm so sorry for you! Can I have her name please and I'll look her up in our database."

"Noodle Hitori," Murdoc gave a thumbs up to the other two band members and they leaned in as if that would help them receive good news.

"Um…no I'm sorry I don't see that name in our database."

Murdoc cursed, "Thanks mate," and hung up on her before she could say more.

"Well mates, the good news is that these places will fall for the running away story. How many more numbers do we have…ten more. Ok so that's not so bad. We might actually find her before the day is up."

* * *

Noodle sighed as she stumbled through her door that night. She had _at least _ten grocery bags in her hands and several more left in the Envoy. She quickly put the bags on her counter and ran back downstairs to get the rest. Yesterday and most of today had been spent unpacking and cleaning and she was absolutely _famished!_

She dragged herself back up the stairs with the remaining groceries and sighed with relief upon reaching the top of the stairs. How the hell she got so out of shape, she did not know. The zombies had taken to staying in the landfill instead of coming into Kong ever since the band gave Noodle a scythe.

She kicked the door shut and put the rest of the groceries on her kitchen floor and started unpacking everything. She scowled at the black cabinets in her kitchen and the cream colored floor.

_It's like I'm living on his damn face…this is a sick joke._

She glanced at her clock and moaned: ten o'clock. She ignored the time and continued unpacking her groceries.

Noodle sighed again. It was only her second day here and she hadn't done much than accomplished the bear necessities to living. What the hell was she going to do with the rest of her life here?

Noodle thought about getting a job, but quickly dismissed the thought from her original plan. Her whole life was music. She couldn't give that up simply because one band she was in didn't work. She'd either find another one or go on her own. She could sing just fine.

However, she knew that was far from the point. The point was that she was a mere second away from turning in her room key, packing up her things and hauling ass back to Kong and shouting her feelings to 2D in his face. She had a right to be selfish every now and then…didn't she?

Noodle shook the thoughts away from her head and tossed away the last of the grocery bags in the garbage. She grabbed her cigarettes and went out onto her porch. She leaned against the railing and stared off into the night that surrounded the complex.

Everything was silent, except the wind that whistled as it past her ears. She lit her cigarette and took a long drag. She glanced at the apartment office as the lights turned off for the night.

She hadn't spoken to anyone in over a day, since registering for the apartment. She didn't even speak when she bought her groceries.

_So this is how it's going to be…I've become a recluse and a mute within forty eight hours of leaving Kong…super._

Noodle inhaled the last drag off her smoke and flicked it off the balcony onto the pavement below. Almost instantly, boredom overcame her and she cursed out loud and went inside to get her guitar. She didn't even have a fucking TV…so all she had left, quite literally, was music.

Walking back outside, Noodle sat back against the sliding door and gently strummed her guitar, silently deciding what to play.

_What else dumbass? All you've ever played is something from Gorillaz and that's all you know. How the hell are you gona go solo?_

Noodle paused her ministrations on the guitar and wondered when she had gotten to the point when her own conscience started talking trash to her.

Shrugging, Noodle lit another cigarette and began playing her part in Feel Good Inc. So much for closure, might as well wallow in self-pity.

As Noodle played further and further into the song, she couldn't help but smile. This song, as well as any song brought back good memories of her band mates. If there was one thing she had left, if nothing else, it was her memories with her band.

She arched an eyebrow as she listened carefully to the tune she was playing. Now that she thought about it… she couldn't remember who had come up with this particular guitar sequence in the song.

Noodle rolled her eyes and thunked her head back against the sliding door, rattling it. Her memory must be going. Of course _she_ came up with this sequence. All of the members collaborated on their own separate parts in any song.

She remembered now that 2D and she had worked together on Feel Good Inc. She smiled as she remembered how 2D had put it.

"_Awright little love. Tis is the deal," 2D lit a cigarette and waved his hands around for effect. They were in his bedroom, Noodle sitting in his chair with her guitar and 2D sitting on his bed with a pen and paper._

_2D took a long drag off his cigarette, "See…what people are not gona to realize…is tha' Feel Good Inc. is a love song."_

_Noodle raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "A love song? Stu…Feel Good Inc. is supposed to be a story about a place where pleasure is a requirement and there is no escape. Where's the love?"_

_2D winked and pointed at her, "Tha's where you come in. See…we already have most of the lyrics…we jus' need a tune. Muds is already working on the video layout with the directors," 2D's hands were going wild at this point._

"_So…I'm part of this love story?" Noodle asked._

"_Right, right love! See…supposedly wha' Muds told me the plan was, is tha' I'll be inside the tower singing my little heart out and you'll be on this floating windmill island…"_

_Noodle snorted, "There goes our yearly budget."_

_2D waved his hand to shush her, "And while I'm singing my part, I walk to the window and I see…this girl…salvation…love."_

_2D closed his eyes and began to sing the chorus of the song that would bring Gorillaz out of the ditch they'd gone into._

"_Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Learn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sticking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?"_

_Noodle clapped her hands, "Nicely done, Stu. I still don't see how this is a love story between you and me…" her heart skipped a beat._

_2D waved his hands, "See…you will be on this windmill island playing a beautiful guitar solo. And even though you are out there on that island and I am trapped inside the Feel Good Inc Tower…you'll be singing with me."_

_Noodle thought about it and strummed a note on her guitar before letting loose a whole sequence that she thought fit the song. 2D listened to her and started singing the chorus to the tune of her guitar. At the end of the chorus 2D opened his eyes and grinned a big toothless smile._

"_Tha's it love! Tha's the sound we need for this!" he jumped up and swung her out of the chair, spinning her around the room in a big hug._

_He set her down, his hands on her shoulder, "We need to go show this to Muds, he's gona be thrilled!"_

_Noodle grabbed his hand before he could walk away, "2D, how are people gona know that this is a love song?"_

_2D smiled and cupped her face, making her heart race and her cheeks flush, "Only the people who are in love, will know what we're talking about, little love," he whispered._

Noodle touched her cheeks, feeling herself flush at the memory of his hands on her face. She knew, without a doubt…that this was their love song…theirs forever.

* * *

"Paradise Cottages, this is Mrs. Burnam, how may I be of service?"

At this point, Murdoc was literally crying on the phone. He was still sitting in the living room, 2D had gone to his room, requesting a little bit of peace and Russel had gone back into Noodle's room to see if he could find anything.

"It's my sister mate! She's run away from home. We've called every number in her phone to try to find her! This was the last number she called, so I was hoping she was here!"

Mrs. Burnam gasped, "Oh you poor dear! Here, let me get her name and I'll see if she's in our database."

Murdoc sniffed, "Her name is Noodle Hitori."

Mrs. Burnam paused on the other side of the line. She looked out the window of her office at building 2 apartment D. The balcony could be seen from her office and she immediately recognized the little amber dot against the black of the night that represented the cigarettes she had often seen the occupant smoking.

Whoever this man was, he was looking for the girl whom Mrs. Burnam had registered only a few days ago. The old woman was torn at the choices she had. She could tell this man where the girl was and watch the most beautiful reunion unfold, or he could be lying and trying to hurt her.

Mrs. Burnam frowned, "I'm sorry sir, that name is not in our database. I hope you find your little sister soon," and with that she hung up the phone, hoping she had done the right thing.

Murdoc paused, hearing the phone hang up and then dropped it, sobbing into his hands. That was the last number in Noodle's phone. They had called every number in there…reaching people from America, Italy…even someone in South Africa. Murdoc had hoped that this last apartment complex in England would lead them to her but it was a dead end.

He stood wearily and called the lift. Russel popped his head out of Noodle's room and saw the bassists distressed state and slumped his shoulders, "Nothin'?"

Murdoc shook his head, "She's gone."

Russel walked out of Noodle's room, and gently closed the door. He paused for a minute, reading the sign she had on her door before sighing and joining Murdoc in front of the lift.

"What are we gona tell 'D, man? I don't know how he's gona handle this."

Murdoc shrugged and stepped into the lift as the doors opened, "Goin' to the bar, mate," he mumbled, "ya both can join me."

Russel dropped his head, "Yo, man that's not gona help this any."

Murdoc shrugged again, "Won't make it any worse if you ask me, mate. Nothing could make this worse."

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

The TV blared about some riot in London, four people killed from gunshots, one of which was an American Ambassador. The news anchor stated simply that, "all hell was going to break loose on England."

A lanky hand reached over and pushed the channel button on the remote. Other than that, you'd never know there was a sign of life in the room.

The lights were out and the room was completely dark aside from what little light came from the TV and underneath the door from the car park.

2D's dark sockets were barely registering what was coming from the TV. He had been taking his pills regularly for the past six months and none of the other band members could remember the last time he'd been sober enough to talk. They wondered if 2D still could talk.

His hand moved against the remote, scanning the channels for no reason. It's not like he was watching the TV…he never did much of anything anymore except drink, take his pills, drink, eat occasionally, take his pills, shower, and perform the bear necessities.

There was a knock at his door. 2D turned off the TV and stared in the dark in the general direction of the door. His mind told him that he should probably respond to the knocking but he couldn't make a sound.

He heard a sigh on the other side of the door and it opened to reveal Russel's large silhouette standing in the doorway. 2D closed his eyes against the light. Despite seeing the singer's discomfort to light, Russel turned on the light. 2D slowly laid his head back on his pillow and sighed.

Russel cleared his throat and walked further into the singer's room, standing next to the nearly comatose 2D on the bed.

"The mail's here. There's something I thought you might want to see."

2D slowly opened an eye and noticed that Russel had a smile on his face. 2D frowned; he couldn't remember the last time any of them had smiled. Hell, Murdoc hadn't even gotten laid in six months, out of choice ironically.

Russel leaned down to hand 2D a flyer and instantly reeled back with a scowl on his face, "Damn! When's the last time you took a shower, man? Shit…"

He tossed the flyer onto 2D's chest and took another step back, waiting for 2D to read the flyer. When 2D didn't pick up the flyer immediately, Russel rolled his eyes, "Do you still remember how to function, man? Or do you need me to read that to you?"

2D picked up the flyer out of sheer annoyance and read what was on it.

THE TIGER'S PAW

BAR AND GRILL

COME AND SEE THE AMAZING NOODLE PERFORM!

7:00 P.M. TILL WHENEVER

CONTACT: BILL SHIPLEY

788-6423

PERFORMER: NOODLE HITORI, GUITAR

2D's jaw dropped to his chest. He read the flyer again and again to make sure the name was right.

He looked at Russel, "Noodle?" he muttered hoarsely.

Russel nodded, "The closest place for her to live that's near that bar is called Paradise Cottage. Murdoc already called them six months ago but they probably lied to him. It's over a hundred miles away from here…which makes sense since she said she was going far away."

2D began to shed silent tears. He couldn't believe it. He was only a hundred miles away from his little love. He looked at Russel again, words forming in his mind but not coming out of his mouth.

Russel shoved his hands in his pockets, "Muds is getting directions to the bar and the apartment complex. We both talked about it and we decided that you should go see her yourself. She probably misses you the most."

2D nodded and stared at the flyer again. He was gona see her. He was actually gona see her again.

Russel sighed, "Well come on man! Get up and take a shower and go! It's," Russel checked his watch, "four o'clock, man. If you leave now you can get there by eight."

Russel watched as 2D made an attempt to get up. After a minute he looked at Russel pathetically, "Can't move," he said again, his voice still hoarse.

Russel rolled his eyes and grabbed 2D's arm, hauling him up off the bed and onto his feet. He thought 2D was on his feet alright and let go, only to watch 2D crumple to the ground like a wet noodle facedown.

"Holy shit man! When's the last time you left that bed?"

Russel went to 2D's door, "MUDS!" he yelled out the door. Murdoc popped his head out of the Winnebago.

"What do you want, lard! I'm trying to get these damn directions!"

"Shut up and bring a damn pitcher of water and towels. I'm gona need your help."

Five minutes later Murdoc walked into 2D's room with a large pitcher of water and towels. He looked at 2D and then at Russel and raised an eyebrow, "You mean I can dump this on 'im and then clean it up? You're too kind."

Russel snatched the pitcher away and growled, "We need to get him ready to go get Noodle. Sit him up against his bed."

Before Murdoc could move to get to 2D, Russel grabbed his arm and wheeled the bassist to face a very scary black man, "Rough him up once and I'm going to break your nose _off_," Murdoc growled in Russel's face. He had never been talked to like this before, at least not by someone that lived to talk about it.

Russel turned him around to face 2D's limp form on the floor, "Look at him, Muds. He's probably close to death at this point and can't handle any abuse from you. This is the first time you've seen him in a long time and he's a hell of a lot weaker now. Be _gentle_."

Murdoc actually started to feel sorry for the Dullard. He shook off Russel and scowled, "Fine…jus' make sure Face Ache don't remember this act of kindness," he hauled 2D up off his face and leaned him against the bed.

Then he remembered the towels in his hands, "What're these for?"

Russel grinned evilly, "He can't move, Muds. So don't worry, he probably won't wana remember this anyway."

Murdoc's jaw dropped, "I ain't showerin' the damn fool you fat lard!"

Ten minutes and two death threats later, 2D had downed a pitcher of water and was fully capable of talking…and cursing…and whining.

"What the hell are you doing to me? I don't want you showering me! Let me go, I can shower my own self! Don't take my clothes off! Stop this is wrong! STOP!"

Despite the fact that the drummer and the bassist had to see 2D stark naked, both were enjoying the fuss he was making, although Russel wouldn't admit it. Murdoc would though.

After completely stripping 2D, they had him in a hot shower with soap all over him and shampoo covering his entire head. Murdoc couldn't stop giggling and Russel had to turn away so neither of them would see him laugh.

Russel supported 2D by his waist and Murdoc scrubbed the singer down from head to toe.

"Geez, Dullard, this is probably the cleanest you've ever been. You can thank me later after you realize how clean you are. And might I say how surprised I am to see what a big package ya got there," Murdoc giggled insanely and sprayed 2D in the face with the shower head before the singer could comment.

Russel snorted, "Oh man, I knew you'd go there. I was hoping we could get through this whole ordeal without commenting on his shit."

Just to comment…the whole situation looked wrong. Since Russel had to support 2D, he was standing behind him…in the shower. Murdoc was insistent on scrubbing him down but good so he was hopping in and out of the shower too. Thankfully 2D was the only one naked.

2D spluttered, "If you two don' get out I'ma kill ya both in ya sleep!"

Murdoc shared a positively evil look with Russel, "I think he wants ya to let go of him, Russ."

Russel shrugged and released his hold on 2D. 2D slipped off his feet and landed flat on his back, his head thunking against Russel's shoes. He sighed as Murdoc and Russel erupted into hysterical laughter.

Using the side of the shower, 2D managed to get to his feet, "Ok, I'm on my feet…now get out!"

Russel and Murdoc exited the shower but still lounged in the bathroom just for laughs. Figuring they wouldn't leave, 2D finished washing his body. He put conditioner in his hair and scrubbed.

Murdoc giggled, "Just think Dullard, if you ever go paralyzed on us you know you can count on us to help you out!" Both men burst out laughing again.

2D snorted, "I feel like I can't drop the soap with you two faggots in the house," he turned off the water and shook out his hair, the blue locks immediately popping out into their usual spikes. He grabbed a nearby towel and quickly wrapped it around his waist, cautiously stepping out of the shower.

Russel shook his finger, "It's called being secure, 'D, not queer."

"I don't see either of you stripping down to nothing! Now get out!" 2D shouted, pointing at the door.

Russel and Murdoc both walked out the door, still laughing. 2D slammed the door, opened a beer and chugged it all down in one shot. As much as we wanted to forget that experience he knew he had to stay sober for the ride to get Noodle.

_Noodle._

He looked at the picture he had taped of her and him on his wall above his bed. He was going to see her…he was actually going to see his little love again.


	5. Chapter 5

Doesn't Make a Difference

by: keep.your.groove.on.baby

A/N: holy freaking hell…this was a long chapter! Fourteen pages! Again much thanks to those of you who love my writing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz nor do I claim anything involving them…the plot, however, is mine.

Chapter Five

It was June in Paradise Cottages. Winter had come and gone without much excitement. The cold rendered everyone immobile for a time because nobody felt like going out to the store for a simple loaf of bread. Thank God for food storage…and fasting.

Christmas had come and gone shortly after the hermit guitarist's arrival at the apartment complex. No Christmas tree went up in her home, nor did she decorate or receive any mail. She did what she had been doing since she arrived: bundling up on her balcony with her guitar and cigarettes that she bummed off someone she didn't know.

The turn of the year was, as usual less exciting. When you're too young to buy alcohol and you've run out of cigarettes, and you don't even have a damn TV, the changing of the year was just plain unexciting. Something worth sleeping through.

Paradise Cottages actually suffered a traumatic fire in the spring. It was March 26, 2006 when the apartment building next to Noodle's caught fire and almost burned to the ground. Apparently some irresponsible parent left a child home and told them, "to make dinner for themselves."

……what an awesome idea.

This fire quickly became Noodle's "almost" midlife crisis. It wasn't the building burning down, Lord knows she didn't give a damn about that; however this town being so small, news spread fast and unfortunately this "town" came equipped with their own news center.

Everyone in building three and building two were interviewed, everyone but Noodle. Not even an hour after the building had caught fire, she was out of her apartment and driving to the closest motel for refuge until the news reporters had vacated the apartment complex. The last thing she wanted was her face all over the news and the new Gorillaz band knocking on her door the next day.

But, no, however imminent disaster seemed, within a few days Noodle was back in her apartment with the pungent odor of sulfur invading her nostrils. Fortunately for her, some good had come out of escaping to the motel. The Motel Conundrum, as Noodle liked to call it. It just so happened that a bunch of old hags and old men took refuge at The Motel Conundrum and they adored gossiping like Noodle adored her guitar.

The only way to take refuge away from her refuge was to go to the only bar in the whole town, The Tiger Paw. To Noodle, it sounded like a strip joint or a hooker house but in small neon lights under the name of the bar it innocently said 'Bar and Grill.' What did she have to lose?

So Noodle slung her guitar over her shoulder (she took it everywhere with her, not trusting to leave it in her apartment or the motel) and entered the smoke hazed atmosphere that was pounding with bad karaoke and reeked of stale beer.

She sat at the bar but kept her back to the bar and focused her attention on the singer on the stage. It was a middle aged man with a suit on that was already stained with sweat and a voice that sounded like a prepubescent boy.

Noodle was disappointed. The only good thing bound to come out of here was a decent hamburger. A tap on her shoulder and she turned around, squinting through the smoke to see a bartender behind her waiting impatiently.

"I said, what'll it be missy."

He was similar to the middle aged prepubescent man on the stage except his hair was sparse on top, and he was greasy all over. He smelled like every different type of alcohol was poured into a glass, chugged, and then thrown up.

Noodle shook her head and shouted above the horrible singing, "Not old enough."

The greasy bartender frowned as if she was wasting his time on purpose, "Performers drink for free regardless of age."

Noodle cocked her head to the side and felt her guitar in her hair. He thought she was going to perform on stage. She mentally shrugged, if it got her a free drink then why the hell not?

"Jack and coke—"

The man on the stage hit a high note in that horrible voice that made Noodle and just about everyone else in the bar wince and moan.

"Make that two…two Jack and Coke," Noodle said.

The bartender began making her drink. Noodle put her head in her hands, trying to ignore the man on stage that for some reason had picked an eight minute long song.

She heard the bartender laugh and clink down two glasses. He stood there and watched her as she downed both, one after the other without hesitation.

He held out his hand, "Name's Bill. I own this joint."

Noodle shook his hand, "Noodle."

A noise behind her startled her and she turned to see people dragging the unconscious karaoke man off the stage and people shouting.

"COME ON BILL! PUT SOMEBODY GOOD UP THERE OR I'MA TORCH THE PLACE!"

The bartender Bill slid another Jack and coke to Noodle, "I hope you're good."

Noodle downed the third drink, wishing the alcohol would run through her system a little faster. She slid off the barstool and pushed through the crowd to get to the stage. People stepped out of her way but stared at her incredulously. She wondered if any of them would recognize her from Gorillaz.

She climbed up the stairs to the stage and sat on the stool in front of the microphone they provided. She shifted her guitar in front of her and then glanced at the TV monitor that would read her lyrics from whatever song she chose.

"What'cha playin' sweetheart?"

She shook her said and strummed a few notes on her guitar, ignoring the crowd.

"Tell us your name!"

She shook her head again. God forbid these people hated her music and they knew her name. One of them would find her and she'd end up just like the unconscious middle aged man.

She tossed her hair out of her face and straightened her back. The only songs she knew by heart were from her former band, so she played the first song 2D and she had collaborated on.

She played an uppity beat that required a bass but she made do without one. The crowd had quieted down and was watching her intently. They were confused. There were no lyrics on the monitor.

She sighed mentally, she didn't know how she felt about singing 2D's lyrics, but she had to sing something.

"_Magic for me_

_Magic make no sound_

_It good for me_

_It good for me underground…"_

She paused in between lines and glanced at the crowd. So far so good, none of them had anything in there hands and they seemed to be listening intently to what she was singing.

"_Magic on me_

_Really got me down_

_Invade the city_

_It make my heart beat no sound_

_Beat no sound,_

_Beat no sound,_

_Beat no sound,_

_Beat no sound,_

_Beat no sound._

_And let me tell myself_

_Tell on_

_She turned my dad on_

_She turned my dad on_

_Dad on_

_Dad on!"_

She played her guitar solo at the end of the chorus and the crowd erupted. They shouted and hollered and jumped up and down. She smiled at the reaction. She hadn't performed in front of a crowd in a long time and it felt good to let loose again, but wrong to be doing it alone.

She shook away the feeling and continued playing Five Four. From the looks of it, everyone thought this was a new song that she'd made up on her own. She didn't mind though, the crowd looked happy, Bill looked satisfied, and she felt pretty good herself for the first time in a long time.

She finished Five Four and was greeted by constant shouts and everyone calling for an encore. She saw Bill coming up the stage and he grabbed the microphone.

"Do you like her!" he shouted.

Ear-splitting screams.

"Should I keep her!"

More ear-splitting screams.

Bill turned to her, "Noodle…can you do this for me? Can you sing for me for me every night and be The Tiger Paws entertainment?"

"What…like a job?"

Bill nodded, "I'll pay you a hundred bucks a night, including tips, including whatever the crowd decides to give you and you can eat and drink for free."

And that was that. Noodle didn't hesitate to say yes to Bill's offer and thus began the start of an entertainment opportunity for The Tiger Paw and for Noodle as well. Even after she moved back into her apartment, Noodle went to The Tiger Paw every night to perform the songs she knew.

She'd sit on the same stool on the same stage with the same microphone. People flocked to see her perform. They didn't even care that she'd perform the same songs occasionally; all they wanted was their nightly dose of being lulled into a blissful calm by Noodle's guitar.

She even ventured so far as to play the Gorillaz most popular songs, Clint Eastwood and Feel Good Inc. Not a single person recognized it. Nobody. She didn't know if she should feel relieved at not being exposed or hurt because the Gorillaz home country didn't recognize their music. She shrugged the feeling away, as long as she wasn't made public she didn't care what these people thought of her. She was making alright money and could eat and drink whenever she wanted.

It was a Friday night in the first week of June; Noodle was performing again on stage creating a euphoric atmosphere that could rival the smoky one she'd witnessed when she'd first arrived to The Tiger Paw.

Bill was behind the bar talking to a businessman in a nice suit. Both were bent over some papers with Bill pointing at this and that and the businessman writing down things on a sheet of paper.

"I want the flyers to go on the streets, in the mail to every household in the United Kingdom. Hell, send it to the Irish for all I care! I'm sure they'd pay to see her! Oh and put her name in large print dead center," Bill stood back and held his hands in front of him as if reading a Broadway sign: "Noodle Hitori."

The businessman nodded and wrote it all down before pausing, "Pay?"

Bill slammed his hand down on the counter, but the noise went unnoticed to anyone else not in close range except for the businessman.

"Of course! I'm turning this joint into a club! She can perform every night and everyone can see it for only ten bucks cover," he rubbed his hands together in glee, "I'm going to be _filthy_ rich!"

The young man sighed and wrote it down, "Filthy is right," he muttered.

"Say what, boy? Can't hear ya over that beautiful sound!" he said happily.

The young man shook his head, "I said you're right!" he shouted.

Bill lit up a cigar, "Damn right I'm right," he said through clenched teeth, "now get going and send all these flyers out. I want people to flock here by the hundreds!"

A couple of weeks later, around ten o'clock, Noodle waved goodbye to Bill and walked out the door to her car.

"Noodle! Wait!" he called coming out the bar after her.

Noodle turned around and shifted her guitar, "What is it, Bill?"

He leaned against her car to speak to her; Noodle took a step back subconsciously because of his proximity. She frowned, he'd been getting to friendly with her lately and now he was getting his greasy sweat all over her door.

"See, I was wondering if you wouldn't consider staying and performing later at the bar. You know the people love you and you could make some extra cash just for staying late."

Noodle didn't even pause to consider it; she just shook her head, "No, I'd rather not stay that late, Bill. Besides, the crowd dies out around this time anyway."

"Only because you leave, Noodle girl," he pointed, sticking a greasy, fat index finger in her face. She took another step back, frowning. She remembered that Russel had often called her that when she had first arrived at Kong and the name sounded horrible coming from Bill.

She took another step back just for good measure, "Sorry, Bill. Seven to ten is long enough for me," she put her hand on the door to open it, but Bill took a step forward, covering her hand on the door with his arm.

"Come on! Think of the money!" he said a little too close to her face.

Noodle was never one to be walked all over or pushed around. Hell, her former band members knew that after they had given her the scythe to fend off the zombies and _then _tried to push her around. Did not turn out good for a certain bassist who demanded money from her.

This time Noodle didn't have the scythe and besides, slicing Bill up just because he put his fat greasy arm on her car and hand wasn't really humane. All she had on her was her guitar and she wasn't about to smack him with that either. She had others at her apartment but 2D had given her this one for Christmas several years back after she'd broken her first guitar over Murdoc's head because he kept beating 2D. Didn't really teach him a lesson but he never did it in front of her again.

So Noodle did the best thing she thought civil and human and took a deep breath, trying her hardest not to lose her temper, "Bill, I said no. Now get off my car. I'm going home."

He stared at her in shock. He took a step back and Noodle immediately pulled open her door and put her guitar in the back seat before climbing into the driver's side. His prize performer, his golden girl, the money maker. He needed her to stay the extra hours because of the amount of customers he knew they were about to get. Ten thousand flyers a week…mailed to every building that had a mailbox and every one that didn't. He even paid the extra charge to get them shipped to Ireland, just like he'd said.

"You don't know what you're missing," he said, backing away from her car some more, "You could make twice the amount you're making now."

Noodle slammed the door shut but rolled down her window, looking at the bartender with exasperation, "Bill…I never told you this…but I don't need the money. In fact, I could buy this bar from you three times and still retire at twenty. It's not about the money, I was bored," and with that started the Envoy and drove off into the night towards Paradise Cottage with Bill staring at her taillights in disbelief.

_I knew it,_ he thought.

Noodle snorted to herself on her way home. She didn't know why she'd just done that…it's not like she had to prove herself to him or to anyone. So what if she could quit The Tiger Paw and live the rest of her life comfortably? She knew she probably would be performing until her dying day anyway…that's what she was born to do and the only thing she knew how to do…other than fight.

She drove up the steep driveway that led to her apartment complex. Noodle frowned; the lights were still on at the office which was unusual since the old lady usually closed down a little earlier. She shrugged, it didn't concern her. She pulled into her usual parking spot and nearly jumped out of her skin as a loud clap of thunder shook the ground and her truck.

Noodle coughed from the shock that did to her body. She shakily turned off her car and grabbed her guitar, cautiously climbing out of the Envoy and running inside before the rain started coming down.

She hates thunder, always has ever since that one night at Kong.

That night was a horrible one for the ten year old Japanese girl from Osaka, shipped in a FedEx crate to a landfill with a house plopped in the middle of it. Of all the things she'd been put through, never in her ten years did she think this was possible.

2D had just tucked her into her bed and left. It was her second night sleeping in her own room. The first couple of weeks were spent in 2D's room because she was frightened and clung to him like a second skin.

There wasn't a window in her room but the wall nearest where her head was laying on her bed was the wall that was also the outside of Kong. Her little eyes popped open at a large clap of thunder. She furrowed deeper into her blanket, wondering if she should scream for 2D or Russel. The thunder pounded against Kong again and she squeezed her eyes shut, willing the storm to go away.

As if things couldn't get any worse, she heard scratching noises right above her head. Her eyes widened, she couldn't even begin to imagine what was scratching above her head or where it was. She was too afraid to look.

Another clap of thunder shook her whole body as well as the foundations of Kong. The scratching got louder. Noodle whimpered and slowly looked above her head. Nothing. Just her wall but the scratching was _definitely_ coming from the other side of her wall.

Noodle started panting…whatever it was…it was scratching away at her wall to get to her. Suddenly…Noodle jumped as it pounded on her wall and moaned loudly. Another earth shaking clap of thunder.

"2D-SAN!"

She tore out of her bedroom at the speed of light. She passed Russel's room and thought she heard a "what the…" but she didn't stop. She didn't wait for the lift but took the stairs down to the car park, passed Murdoc's Winnebago that was rocking, but she figured that it was from the thunder and ran smack into 2D's door, pounding, kicking, and screaming.

2D opened his door to have a red, blotchy faced, teary eyed little girl fall at his feet in tears. 2D knelt and picked her up, cradling her in his lap.

"Little love! Wha's got ya so riled up? Oh…don' cry darlin'!"

He wiped her tears away and smiled at her. It was then that Noodle noticed his state of undress, which simply consisted of boxers and socks. She was too young to take into effect his body so all she felt was guilt at waking him. She had only been at Kong for a few weeks but she had managed to pick up a little English.

"Sorry…2D-san…woke you," she sniffed again; she didn't want him to make her go back upstairs and sleep in her bed by herself.

2D smiled his toothless smile that she adored so much as a child, "S'awright love! Tell me wha's got you so upset."

She understood the word 'upset' but didn't know how to explain what had scared her. She held her hands up high above her head and yelled, "BOOM!"

2D laughed, "The thunder? Aww darlin' tha's outside though, tha's not gona hurt ya."

Noodle shook her head, "More."

2D raised an eyebrow, "There's somethin' else botherin' you?"

She nodded and climbed out of his lap. She went to the wall right next to where he had sat in his doorway and scratched at the wall, moaning and banging on it.

2D's face fell into a serious look and Noodle knew that he knew what she was talking about.

"Shit," he muttered. Noodle knew what that and every other foul word in the English language meant. She was around Murdoc for a day and learned it all and especially not to say it.

2D reached inside his room next to the doorframe and grabbed a crowbar. He picked her up and started walking towards the lift; Noodle started squirming once she realized where he was going.

"Now, now love. Don't be scared, I'll take care of that scary noise and then you can go to sleep, awright?"

Noodle nodded reluctantly and let him take her up the lift to the floor where her room was. The door to the lift opened and 2D carried Noodle down the hallway with the crowbar over his shoulder whistling a tune as if he was going to do yard work.

They walked down the hall and noticed that Russel's door was open as was Noodle's. They both walked into her room to see Russel standing there with his own crowbar and about ten mutilated zombies at his feet…or better yet all over Noodle's bed and floor. There was a hole in her wall that led to the outside that the zombies had busted through.

"Hey Russ…ya get 'em all?" 2D asked nonchalantly. Noodle couldn't tear her eyes away from the mess in her room.

Russ nodded, "Yea, the wall was deteriorating on the outside I think so that's how they got through…Man! Get her outa here she doesn't need to see this!" Russel shouted when he turned around and noticed Noodle in 2D's arms gawking at the dead zombies.

2D glanced at Noodle and laughed sheepishly, "Oh…right…sorry," and with that took her out of what was once her room and back down to his. He put her in his bed and climbed in with her, Noodle snuggling up to his chest immediately.

"Sorry about the zombies, love. We get those around here," Noodle understood perfectly well what he said that time.

It wasn't until Noodle hit puberty at twelve that she stopped sleeping in bed with 2D.

She hates thunder, always has ever since that one night at Kong.

At this point, Noodle wasn't afraid of zombies any longer. Soon after that incident, Gorillaz started Phase One and Noodle received her prized scythe. However, she was still afraid of thunder.

Noodle shivered as she stared out her balcony window at the storm that ripped through Paradise Cottages. She was wrapped in a blanket with all of her lights on. Suddenly her phone rang, causing her to practically jump out of her skin.

"He…hello?" she said nervously.

Cluck.

"Hello dear! It's me, Mrs. Burnam! Terrible weather isn't it…"

Noodle sighed as the old woman chattered on about a leak in her place. Her nerves couldn't handle this anymore.

"Anyway deary…I just wanted to let you know that today was the end of your six month contract! I forgot to call you so if you're planning to stay with us for another six months you can come by tomorrow and extend the contract!"

Noodle had forgotten about it too. She guessed she'd stay since she hadn't heard a word from anybody that wanted her to come home.

"Thank you Mrs. Burnam. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye bye deary!" and with that she hung up the phone and resumed her place at her window.

She saw the lights suddenly go off and Mr. and Mrs. Burnam run out into the pouring ran to their car.

She glanced at her clock….ten-thirty. She turned her attention back to the rain that pounded against the face of her building. She didn't think she was ever going to sleep.

* * *

2D…was going to kill Murdoc. 2D stood outside The Tiger Paw…the _closed_ Tiger Paw. He was dripping wet, had been ever since the storm hit where he was driving over an hour ago thanks to Murdoc's bright idea of him taking the geep.

It was eleven o'clock. Murdoc had printed the first directions he had found which just so happened to be from a tourist sight that took 2D through the scenic route from Kong to this unnamed town that barely had a spot on the map.

He ran his hand through his wet, cerulean locks. He didn't know what to do now. He didn't want to waste time getting a motel, he just wanted to find her. Find Noodle.

The door to The Tiger Paw opened and a middle-aged, balding, greasy, fat man threw a bag of trash out the door. The man noticed 2D standing there under the streetlight and blanched.

"'ey mate…ya…ya need me to call the hospital?" he stuttered.

2D raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Then 2D remembered how he looked and tried not to frown, knowing that, although he wasn't the intimidating type, when he looked pissed…he did look downright terrifying.

2D cleared his throat, "No…no I'm fine. I'm just looking for somebody. I got this flyer and it said Noodle Hitori was performing here," 2D knew that nobody would tell her where she lived if they thought he was just some random guy so he had to put on some theatrics.

He sauntered up to the fat man with as some arrogant air as he could muster. 2D didn't look rich so that went against him, all he was wearing was his blue and white jacket, a shirt that said, _My day is not complete unless I've freaked someone out_, torn blue jeans and his converse. He still tried to come off as important.

"You see, I'm a representative of Virgin Records and we have been trying to find this girl for a long time! If she performs her like your flyer says she does then I'm sure you know of her talent…"

The man was still staring at 2D dumbfounded but he seemed to be buying it, "Yea…she's great."

2D smiled, "Exactly! See, but I'm not the only one looking for her. So I was wondering if you could tell me if she lived around her. The sooner I get her to sign with us…the sooner she becomes famous!" 2D threw his arms up in the air for effect. He was getting impatient with his own act. He was longing for Noodle and he could only hope this fat lard fell for the act. From the look on the man's face…he seemed uncertain.

"Well…um…" he stuttered.

2D decided to kick it up a notch. He leaned against the building casually and picked at his fingers, "There's also profit sharing to whoever discovered her. I take it you are the owner of this…place?"

That was the ticket. Even though 2D had clearly insulted the man's bar…he only smiled widely and shook 2D's hand.

"Bill…my name's Bill!" he said excitedly.

2D smiled hopefully, "Stuart. You wouldn't happen to have her address would you?"

The man nodded crazily, "Yes, yes! Let me go get it! Would you like to come in? Get a drink or something?"

2D shook his head and stepped out from under the building into the rain, "No, no thank I just need the address." The fat man nodded and ran inside.

2D grinned happily. He couldn't contain his excitement. He was going to see her! He actually found her! He was about to unclip his phone to call Russel, but the man ran back outside with a slip of paper in his hand.

"Here! Here this is it!" he shook 2D's hand again, "Thank you, thank you again Mr. Stuart! You've made my night!"

"Gladly. Good night, I'll get in touch with you as soon as we sign her."

He nodded, "My information is on that sheet as well!"

2D nodded and stuffed it into his pocket, walking back to the soaked geep. He climbed in and floored it out of the parking lot. He pulled out the slip of paper and read the address. The man had also put directions.

2D snorted, "Didn't even ask for proof…dolt."

He followed the directions which led him a mile away from The Tiger Paw and up a steep hill past a sign that said Paradise Cottage. His heart started beating faster.

The office lights were off, for good reason since it was a little past eleven. 2D slowed down and glanced at the address again. He raised an eyebrow.

"Building 2, apartment…D?" he wondered if she'd done that on purpose or not. He shrugged, glancing around for the building. Either way he thought it was cute that she was living in apartment 2D.

He spotted her building and her Envoy parked in front of it. He parked and stared at the ominous building. The only lights on were on the top floor, the only balcony up there.

_Tha' has to be her. She always has the lights on in a thunderstorm._

He took a deep breath. He really didn't know what to expect. She had never made an effort to contact any of them since she'd left. He didn't know how she'd react to seeing him or if she even wanted to see him. She's probably happy here and had a boyfriend and everything.

2D paused at the thought…what if she did have a boyfriend?

He didn't ponder the thought any longer but opened the geep door and running inside the building. He went all the way to the top floor and sure enough, posted on the door was a big silver 'D.'

He raised his hand to knock but paused, closing his eyes and gathering the courage.

_She misses you. She must._

Then he heard it. That sound…it was a guitar. She was playing her guitar.

He leaned in closer and almost instantly recognized the tune. He automatically started singing in his head; _Love forever, love is free. Let's turn forever…you and me._

Noodle jumped as someone knocked on her door. She stared at the door…it was already past eleven…who the hell would come to see her?

She thought it was Bill…then decided against it. He wasn't that stupid. Maybe it was Mrs. Burnam. She'd come to check on her before when there was a bad storm. Noodle put her guitar against the wall and stood, walking over to the door and putting her hand on the doorknob.

She paused and stared at the door. A thought ran through her head but she quickly dismissed it as impossible. She made a mental note to have an eyehole installed in her door.

2D heard her put her hand on the door. His heart skipped a beat. He was actually frightened. Frightened to see a girl that he had known since she was ten; frightened to see a girl that he had betrayed; frightened to see a girl, Noodle, whom he had fallen in love with.

Noodle opened the door and looked up to greet Mrs. Burnam…and gasped at who was at her door.

There…in front of her…water dripping from his blue hair all the way down to his feet, was 2D. His black eyes were staring at her, hope written all over his face.

Noodle let her blanket slide from her shoulders. She brought her hands up to cover her mouth in shock and took a step back. This wasn't real. This couldn't be…real.

"Noodle…" he whispered. He took a step forward into her apartment, but stopped. He wasn't about to invite himself…she still might not want to see him. So he stopped and waited to see a reaction. He looked hopeful…but just the sight of her renewed him.

She had tears running down her face. She didn't even realize she was crying. She lowered her hands and continued to stare at him. She couldn't believe he was here. He'd taken a step towards her, he'd said her name.

She swallowed hard, "2D."

He couldn't wait any longer. He didn't care if she pushed him away or yelled at him and hit him for being a stupid moron. 2D took three steps to her and wrapped her inside his arms in a tight hug.

Noodle cried as he held her. She maneuvered and managed to get her arms around him. She squeezed him back.

2D nestled his face into her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair. She cried. She didn't push him away.

"I missed you," he whispered, "I've missed you so much."

Noodle nodded. She couldn't speak. She could hardly breathe. The tears just kept flowing down her cheeks onto his shoulder. She breathed in his masculine scent and almost melted.

2D peeked open an eye and looked around her living room. He frowned. She didn't have anything. Nothing that hadn't been in her room back when she was at Kong. She didn't have a TV or a couch, just a chair and a small table in her living room. Her guitar leaned against the wall.

"Noodle," he whispered again and let her go. He gripped her shoulders and tilted her chin up so she'd look at him. He smiled at her which made her cry out, but she smiled back.

"We need to talk," he said softly to her. She nodded and shut the door that was still open behind him and led him into her living room. She stood nervously, looking around for a place for him to sit. She'd never had visitors often enough to get a couch or another chair.

2D solved her problem by sitting with his back against the wall and pulling her into his lap. She nestled against his chest, her forehead against his wet temple. Neither of them bothered with him being soaked. They hardly noticed.

2D cleared his throat, might as well get to the point and see how it goes from there.

"Paula's gone."

He felt her flinch and rubbed her back. He knew she'd blame herself but before she said anything he spoke up first.

"Murdoc gave 'er the boot the day we found your letter. 'e said tha'…if you weren't our guitarist then we wouldn't continue as Gorillaz."

Noodle's whole body shook with tears. She sobbed into his neck with 2D rubbed her back and hugging her for comfort.

Once she got herself under control she rubbed her hand under nose and choked out, "I didn't want that to happen. I wanted you guys to continue without me. It's not fair that you had to lose Paula."

2D snorted, "Noodle, I was a fool," he turned her so she was straddling his thighs and cupped her face in his hands, "I should 'ave been able to see wha' was right in front o' me the whole time but I was too doped up to ever realize…you."

Noodle lowered her eyes to look away from him but he ducked his head to meet her eyes, "You're not a little girl anymore Noodle and I should 'ave noticed tha' a long time ago. But I waited until it was too late and now I've had to drive all this way jus' to knock on your door and tell you tha' I love you."

Noodle's eyes widened. No…there's no way…

2D grinned as if his black sockets were reading her soul, "Yes, I love you Noodle. I think I always 'ave, jus' never realized it," he rubbed his thumb over her cheek and smiled when Noodle leaned her face into his hand.

"I didn't come here to hear you tell me you loved me back. I jus' wanted you to know tha' I love you, wit all my heart. I'd do anything for you."

Tears started streaming down her cheeks onto his hands. She looked into his eyes, and was shocked to see that he wasn't waiting for anything, that was it. Like he said…all he had wanted to do was tell her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. She'd lost hope that she'd never get the chance to say this to him.

"2D…I love you."

She saw his eyes widen and a grin begin to form on his lips, "Ya do?" he asked.

She nodded, "Ever since you lifted the lid off that damn crate. I've always felt something special for you. I realized it was love and didn't know how to tell you."

He laughed, "Well, you gave me a reason to tell you."

She smiled and he couldn't take his eyes stared at her lips. He was suddenly very aware of where he had sat her and he noticed her blush as she realized it too.

"Noodle," he said.

"Yes?"

"I'm gona kiss you now."

"Ok."

He leaned in slowly, glancing at her emerald eyes once before closing his eyes and capturing her lips in a soft and gentle kiss. Her heart skipped a beat and she waited for the dream to end and for her to wake up in her bed to another day. It didn't happen.

Finally convinced that this was real, Noodle leaned into the kiss like she'd seen in the movies. She'd never been kissed before and didn't really know what to do.

2D didn't disappoint her though and took over the kiss, sliding his tongue over lips, asking for access. She got the hint and opened her lips allowing him to move his tongue over hers in a gentle, loving caress. She immediately responded, moving hers against his.

He slid his hands from her cheeks down to her shoulders, squeezing her arms for comfort and reassurance before moving them down to her waist. He slid both hands under her shirt to grip her waist, his thumb making circles on the smooth skin.

Her nostrils flared in excitement. Her mind was swimming. She was afraid to multitask; afraid she might mess up what she was doing.

She continued her caress on his tongue and moved her hands under his shirt, placing her palms on his chest. Eight years ago she had taken advantage of him being half naked. Not this time, this time she was going to fully appreciate his body, as best she could.

She felt him stiffen as her hands caressed his chest. She didn't know how far they were going with this but she didn't care. She didn't care if they went as far as they could possibly go. She loved him, he was here with her, and for her…that's all that mattered.

2D wasn't exactly sure what to do next. He didn't want to scare her or give her the wrong impression but a tightening in his jeans was brainwashing him to want what he wasn't sure he could have.

Thankfully for him, Noodle pulled away from the never-ending kiss, leaning her forehead against his and smiling. He smiled too.

"I love you," she said again.

"I love you, too."

She glanced down coyly and he got nervous, thinking she was going to notice his hardening member. Whether she did or not, her eyes like with him and she smiled slyly.

"You're clothes are wet."

He nodded dumbly, "Uh huh."

She slowly stood…her legs on either side of his thighs. She held out a hand to help him up and he took it. She pulled him up, and their bodies slid against each as he stood over her. She was still smiling and it excited 2D a little.

"You should take those off then," she grabbed his hand and led him down the short hallway into her bedroom and shut the door, where both of them took their time in discovering each others bodies for the first time, but not the last. They moved against each other like oil and water, at least that's how 2D thought of it, considering how smooth her skin was.

After both were thoroughly worn out, they lay together in her meager, full size bed, holding each other. He lazily ran his hand across her spine in a slow caress. She nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck, between his cheek and his shoulder.

The thunder still pounded the sky but neither flinched. Both just lay there, enjoying the blissful moment, where there was nothing else, no one else, but each other.

"2D," Noodle whispered, careful not to disturb the peace that had settled over them.

"Yes little love?"

She smiled at the eight year old nickname that had stuck with her even a hundred miles away, "Does this mean I can come home?" she asked.

He kissed her hair, "Yes, darlin'…you can come home."


End file.
